Jade's punishment
by Anonymous5678
Summary: what happens when Jade punishes herself?
1. Chapter 1

**_~Jade's punishment~  
_** Jade West laid on her bed replaying the moments that happened that day at school. She got pissed off at Tori and then slapped her hard. Tori is too scared to tell anyone but Beck is angry at Jade now. Sure he loved his girlfriend but she still slapped Tori.  
Now Jade was in her home waiting for Beck to come. So they could do homework together, Jade knew that wasn't all Beck wanted to do with her but she didn't mind. Jade missed her boyfriend and was glad she had Beck all to herself again. She heard the door open and knew that it was Beck.  
"I'm up here" Jade yelled to Beck. Then he walked in and closed the door.  
"Jade when was the last time you punished yourself?" Beck asked with a lustful smile.  
"Oh it was 3 weeks ago..." Jade said. It was around the time when she got back together with Beck.  
"3 weeks?! That's almost a month! You little bitch I need to punish you" Beck said and then he took out a knife. Jade loved this; she loved it when Beck decided it was time for him to punish her.  
"B...Beck I'm sorry but I forgot to punish myself" Jade said, she was a bit scared considering Beck has never wanted to really punish her. Let alone cut her. He was always pressured by Jade who begged and begged for him to punish her.  
"Excuses, excuses..." Beck unhappily said. "Just for that your punishment will last longer than usual and hurt like hell" he said with a smirk. Then Beck pushed his girlfriend down and cut her arm.  
Jade let out a moan of pain and enjoyment.  
"Beck..." She gasped out.  
"Take off your shirt" Beck commanded and Jade did what she was told. She took off her black and red shirt to reveal a black lacy bra. "Lay down you little cunt" Beck said and Jade laid down.  
Beck cut her stomach and it was a very deep cut. Jade was now holding back tears. She had never caused herself this much pain during punishment.  
"Oh god Beck please stop" Jade cried. She did enjoy pain but this was extremely painful. Beck cut off a piece of skin and tears started to roll down Jade's cheeks.  
Beck held the skin in his hand and Jade looked at the skin that was just cut off.  
"Wanna try?" Beck asked with a sinful smile.  
"No...No thank you" Jade stuttered out.  
"Come on you told me how you've wondered what skin tastes like" Beck said and then he stuffed the piece of skin into Jade's mouth.  
"I will be right back" Beck said as he walked out of the room. As soon as Beck left Jade spit out the skin and put it behind her pillow. It was true that she has wondered what skin tastes like but she would never want to eat it. Once Beck came back she noticed he had a rope, blindfold, a gag, and a leather belt along with a whip.  
"Take off your pants slut" Beck said.  
"What?! No! Beck you need to stop" Jade cried. She never thought that Beck would ever do this to her. Sure she fantasized about it, but she didn't want it.  
"What the fuck did you say to me?! Take off your fucking pants now or else I will make this a million times more painful" Jade still wouldn't bulge. Beck took his knife and cut the pants off then he threw them in the corner of the room. He noticed that Jade's lacy black panties were soaked.  
"Only whores get horny from this" Beck said and then Jade sighed. She was strange she got very horny and turned on by the pain. She was a whore.  
"Yes Beck I am a little whore and a slut" Jade replied with a small smile. Then Beck cut her thigh.  
"Okay you little piece of shit get on your knees" Beck said and Jade did as she was told. Beck pit the blind fold on Jade, the mouth gag next, then he tied her legs and arms.  
To insure that Jade wouldn't kick him or anything he put suck tape into her legs. Beck forts took the leather belt and spanked Jade. This made Jade even more horny and wet.  
"Gag ga ga ga ga" those were the noises made by Jade as she was spanked. She wanted freedom but that wasn't an option. "This is so fucking hot" Jade thought. She lived how Beck was doing this to her.  
Then she felt a breeze in the backs door. Beck took the leather belt and spanked Jade until it was as red as a tomato. Jade let out a moan and Beck did not approve of that.  
"You little cunt... Moaning at this. That earned you more punishment." Beck said and then Jade felt the cold blade on her ass as Beck cut her. Then he spanked her more, especially hitting the stop where he just cut her. Despite wearing a bra Beck was hitting Jade so hard her tits jiggled.  
"I think you're enjoying this punishment a little bit too much" Beck said and then e went to the front of Jade. Then he cut her cheek. Tears started to form in Jade's eyes. It hurt so much she felt good.  
But it was still extremely painful. Beck took off Jade's bra and cut one if her tits. Jade loved how she was being punished so much. Then Beck took off Jade's blindfold and then took out the mouth gag.  
"I'm not done with you yet you little cunt" Beck said with a cunning smile. Then he untied Jade's legs and then started eating her pussy. It was a bit strange but Jade didn't mind. Beck stuck 4 of his fingers inside her pussy and then he cut her stomach. Jade didn't want this Beck went too far but she couldn't do anything about it.  
As Beck was fingering Jade he also cut her stomach. It was a strange mix if pleasure and pain but she enjoyed it. She then felt a stab of pain suddenly. Beck must have went deeper than she ever won't because she knew he just broke her hymen. Then he went so deep his whole hand was in. Jade enjoyed it very much and Beck cut her.  
"You little slut you're so wet from this" Beck said.  
"I am your slut" Jade replied by far this was one if her best punishments. Jade's legs started to shake as she came all over Beck's hand.  
"Eat it you little whore" Beck said as he stuffed his hand into Jade's mouth. She greedily ate it, this was all new to her but the taste was great in her opinion. "Get on your knees and suck my dick" Beck commanded and Jade did so. As she did this Beck cut her back. Then he pulled her hair. After a few minutes Beck came. Jade had to gulp so fast because as soon as she swallowed more cum came out. Then Beck pushed her away.  
"I want you to never forget about this day you slut" Beck said and then he walked out of the room. Jade was beaten and battered. She fingered herself and then fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade woke up in a thing of blood. There was blood surrounding her in her bed and she was hurting so much. Day 2 of punishment meant clothes that were too tight and shoes that were ugly and uncomfortable. She went to her closet only to find Beck had set something out for her, Jade went to her bathroom and took a long shower. Finding scars on her body that she didn't even realize was there.

"Dammit" she suddenly said as the hot water ran down her back. "Hot water doesn't help this was supposed to be a cold shower" she said and then turned the water from hot to cold. It felt nice on the bruises and cuts. Her hair was extremely tangled and messed up. Then she left the shower and put on her clothes. Jade examined herself in the mirror, cute yet uncomfortable clothes the shoes were very ugly though. Then Jade put makeup over the visible scars and bruises. Then she heard a car honk.

"Beep, beep" she heard and then grabbed her back pack and then got into the car.

"Hey babe" Beck greeted with a smile.

"Hey" Jade said and then she kissed Beck and he drove off. The car ride was very uneventful Jade sung along to some of her favorite songs and the couple talked but didn't bring up the previous nights events. It was obvious Beck was feeling guilty considering it was his first time ever punishing her, she usually begged Beck to do it but he said no. Jade wasn't sure about what possessed Beck to do such a thing but it was nice. At school Cat was happily bouncing up and down waiting for Jade. As soon as Jade walked through the doors Cat grabbed her hand.

"Jade I need to talk to you about something" she said and then took Jade's arm and the 2 girls went into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"What happened last night…I went to your house and saw Beck's car out and I decided to go into your house but I heard Beck going through your drawers and when I asked where you were he got all mad at me and told me to get my slutty ass out of your house before I get some too" Cat said and her eyes filled with tears. Jade's face became even more pale than usual. She couldn't tell Cat what happened because then Cat would tell Tori, and Tori would probably tell someone and then the whole school would know Beck would go to jail and she would be labeled as the class slut.

"Oh Cat nothing happened we were uhm…role playing" Jade said and then Cat giggled.

"He, he role playing I guess Beck go too into character" Cat said and then she winked. "Well was it fun?" She asked.

"Very" Jade sheepishly admitted.

"Well maybe that's something I could do with Robbie" Cat said and both girls started to laugh.

"Trust me you wouldn't last" Jade said as she walked out of the bathroom with Cat.

"I probably could" Cat said in between giggles.

"Psssssh Robbie wouldn't do half the things that Beck does"

"Jade Robbie can be _very_ aggressive at times you just have to ask him…" Cat giggled and then they both walked to class.

"Improv" Sikowtiz started. "As we all know it's a great thing to do especially if you have forgotten your lines in a play now I need four people…how about Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie." All four teens walked up to the stage. "Now I want you Jade to act like you have great anxiety (**A/N: NOT trying to be offensive to anyone with anxiety I too have it)** Beck you're trying to know something from her, Cat you're Jade's worst enemy and Robbie you are her boyfriend now ACTION!" Sikowtiz said.

"Where is the bag of cocnuts?!" Beck angrily demanded.

"I…I do…don't know p…please stop asking me!" Jade cried she sounded weak as if she were about to cry at any moment. Truth was Jade was _very_ weak and she could hardly breath.

"SHE DOES KNOW WHERE IT IS!" Cat screamed.

"Oh shut up if I were anyone else you wouldn't have accused her" Robbie said.

"I'm going to ask one more time where is the bag of coconuts! They had diamonds in them you were broke and you hate Cat. So you would know where they are because she bragged about it out of jealousy you stole it!"

"Oh shut up would you?!"

` "Where is the bag of coconuts?!" Jade fainted. At first everyone thought it was for the scene but Robbie knelt down.

"Babe? Babe?" He asked, "OH MY GOD SHE ISN'T BREATHING!"

"Serves her right" Cat said staying in character.

"No I'm serious SHE ISN'T BREATHING!" Robbie yelled and then Beck pushed Robbie out of the way.

"He's right oh no…oh my god, oh my god this isn't good" Beck said.

'SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1" a voice yelled but then Beck picked up the limb body and then put it into the car. Then he started to drive running a few red lights and almost getting hit by a few cars.

"Hurry she isn't breathing" Beck said as he ran into the hospital. Then doctors and nurses came out and took Jade from Beck's arms. "_Oh god this is my entire fault…if I didn't try to be Mr. Tough guy then none of this would have happened" _Beck thought and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You really have great hair" a nurse complimented Beck and then she winked. "If I were a little younger" she started. Then a doctor walked over to Beck.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beck asked as he got up.

"Well she's lost so much blood the doctors are unsure I assume you are her brother or boyfriend…how does she have all those cuts and bruises all over her do you have any idea how they got onto her body?" The doctor asked.

"N…no idea" Beck stuttered out. "Can I see her?" He suddenly asked.

"No the doctors are performing surgery on her" he said and then walked away. Cat walked into the room.

"What kind of role play do you do?!" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Beck demanded.

"Jade told me you guys were doing role play remember yesterday? Well I asked Jade about it and she said you guys do role play now what the hell kind of role play do you guys do?!" Cat cried and then Beck sighed.

"If I tell you I could go to jail" he whispered. She wanted it though she wanted all of it.

"I can't believe you would hurt Jade like that" Cat said and then she started to cry.

"No, no Cat please don't cry" Beck said as he whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"I didn't know it would hurt Jade this much I didn't know that it would"

"I'm going to have to turn you in" Cat suddenly said.

"Wait what?!"

"You almost KILLED Jade you hurt my friend she could be dead by now!"

"Cat please don't tell anyone"

"Beck I don't want to but…it would be unfair if I didn't"

"Fine" Beck said. But then a doctor walked out.

"The surgery we were too late Jade is dead"


End file.
